


How to court

by charlottefrey



Series: Follower-Thank-You-Request-Things [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Courtship, Fluff, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m a bagginshield kind of girl and would love a prompt on teaching. Whether it is Bilbo teaching Thorin something about hobbit culture, or vice versa. I need the fluffies like you can’t believe. (hyjackedyerfandom)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to court

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, and a second prompt for my 100-followers-thank you!

Thorin was startled. Bilbo had just put a flower crown out of nowhere on his head and now stared at him expectantly.

   “Bilbo?” Thorin said and sighed. “I don’t know what you want to tell me with that.” The hobbit made big eyes.

   “Oh I am sorry Thorin.” The small creature took the dwarf’s hands. “This is a hobbit tradition. We start our courtship always like that.” Bilbo blushed and Thorin smiled. Two days ago he had asked the hobbit if he wanted to be Thorin’s spouse and Bilbo had happily agreed.

   “No problem my dear. We have different traditions.” Gently Thorin brushed some of the long locks off Bilbo’s forehead. “Tell me more about this.” He pointed at the crown.

   “Well.” Bilbo sat down and sighed. “We start our courtship in spring, because then it’s the time for a new beginning. Courtships in summer are also possible, but usually autumn and winter are not the time for such things. When you then have thoroughly made up your mind about whom to court, your start to plan the flower crown. Which flowers where and how many and whether you want a special pattern or braiding style.” Thorin suddenly huffed out a breathless laugh.

   “It’s that complicated?”

   “Says the dwarf who gave me thirteen different kinds of jewels on a Mithril chain for the start of our courtship.” Bilbo said and swatted Thorin’s shoulder playfully. “Anyway. If you then have planned the flower crown, you begin to braid it. It takes you about one day. Sometimes more, but one day is best, so the flowers are still fresh. If you are finished you lead the one you intend to court to a special place, that is important to you.”

   “That’s why were are here?” Thorin asked, looking around and somewhat enjoying the hill of the Ravenhill Valley.

   “Yes.” Bilbo said patiently and shifted. “Then you put it in the right moment on the head of your intended and wait for their reply.” Thorin smiled and laughed again.

   “So now you are waiting for my reply?” Thorin asked, taking Bilbo’s hand gently.

   “Yes.” The hobbit blushed and he watched the dwarf draw patterns on his skin.

   “Of course my little Arkenstone.” Thorin said and placed a chaste kiss to Bilbo’s knuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


End file.
